A Karneval Order
by AIR XXIVCIVIIIV
Summary: Black Order and Circus have been rivaling high schools for years now. Mostly because one is where poor kids go and the other is for rich kids. Allen thinks the rich kids are making a fool out of him and the other that go to Order High. But a chain of fortunate and unfortunate events leave him to wonder if there really is a fine line between the rich and the poor
1. Chapter 1

Hi_ guys! Since my Hiei Kurama story is almost done (Promise it should be up by next week I've been kinda busy) this idea sparked up and I just had to! This is a preview soooo its not the whole thing. If you like it, then I'll continue. If you don't... Then you dont! So hope you guys enjoy it! Love and all, Air_

Allen held on to the fact that some things might change his junior year of high school. But he tried to be realistic. No way was the school getting new equipment for the soccer team, or new curtains for the stage. And there was absolutely no way was their furnace getting fixed any time soon. That also meant a harsh cold winter. However, Allen didn't want to complain.

Black Order High School wasn't rich. How would it get rich when most of the kids in attendance were orphans or wild things? The school basically adopted them. And the staff; they were volunteers. Every year nearly half of them quit because the job was so terrible. The kids didn't listen, some didn't go to school at all, and others listened but were too stupid to understand.

Allen however enjoyed high school, even if BOHS was in bad condition. He liked it mostly because it kept him off the streets. It gave him a place to stay and food to eat, and clothes to wear. Allen also enjoyed the company of his roommate Lavi. Lavi was a genius. He could graduate Order High if he wanted, but he didn't have any money because, like every one else, he had no parents. Lavi was also the class flirt. He hit on every single short-skirted girl there was on campus. It made some of their boyfriends jealous, but Lavi didn't care.

After his usual morning mile run, he climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. His roommate was passed out on his bed.

"Lavi wake up." Allen tossed a book on his back. "It's almost breakfast." He stripped of his gray sweatshirt and white shirt.

"Can't you get it through your head that I appreciate sleep more than you, Allen?" Lavi groaned, pushing the book off his back.

Allen just shook his head, turning on the shower. He didn't mind the ice-cold water. At least it was clean water. "We have twelve days before school starts. What do you want to do 'till then?" He called from the shower.

"I don't know. Oh actually do you want to go Circus?" Lavi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Circus? Why go there?"

"Because I met a girl who goes there. And let me tell you Allen she's smoking hot!" Lavi smiled just thinking about her.

"Really? What's her name?" He turned off the shower, drying himself off.

"Tsukumo. But hey listen, we have to get there at a certain time because her brother would not approve of her dating a guy from Order."

Allen reentered the room, picking out a white shirt and dark jeans. "Those guys from Circus think that they're better than us, huh?"

"Well they kind of are. They have more money and-"

"And are selfish little brats that don't care about anything but themselves." Allen finished in a hurry. He combed his hair down.

"I'm sure that's not true. There are other people there that are nice. I know Tsukumo's one of them."

He turned to glare at Lavi. "Oh yeah? And what about her brother? You said it yourself; he doesn't want her dating anyone from Order."

Lavi groaned and got out of bed. "Allen, sometimes I feel like you try to say the right thing, but it just comes out wrong."

"I'm telling you truth Lavi. Just because Circus has the rich and the royalty doesn't give them the right to act that way towards us."

"Since when have people in Circus treated you wrong?" Lavi snatched the comb from Allen's hand and began fixing his hair. "Listen. We won't even go in the buildings. Just around campus. Tsukumo should be meeting us by the Second Ship."

"I don't know Lavi." Allen hesitated. "What if we stand out?"

"Does it matter?" He changed his clothes into a blue shirt and black sweat pants. "Anyway. Before all that happens, we need a just bro's day. You and me and Yu."


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise for Yogi

Allen held on to the fact that some things might change his junior year of high school. But he tried to be realistic. No way was the school getting new equipment for the soccer team, or new curtains for the stage. And there was absolutely no way was their furnace getting fixed any time soon. That also meant a harsh cold winter. However, Allen didn't want to complain.

Black Order High School wasn't rich. How would it get rich when most of the kids in attendance were orphans or wild things? The school basically adopted them. And the staff; they were volunteers. Every year nearly half of them quit because the job was so terrible. The kids didn't listen, some didn't go to school at all, and others listened but were too stupid to understand.

Allen however enjoyed high school, even if BOHS was in bad condition. He liked it mostly because it kept him off the streets. It gave him a place to stay and food to eat, and clothes to wear. Allen also enjoyed the company of his roommate Lavi. Lavi was a genius. He could graduate Order High if he wanted, but he didn't have any money because, like every one else, he had no parents. Lavi was also the class flirt. He hit on every single short-skirted girl there was on campus. It made some of their boyfriends jealous, but Lavi didn't care.

After his usual morning mile run, he climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. His roommate was passed out on his bed.

"Lavi wake up." Allen tossed a book on his back. "It's almost breakfast." He stripped of his gray sweatshirt and white shirt.

"Can't you get it through your head that I appreciate sleep more than you, Allen?" Lavi groaned, pushing the book off his back.

Allen just shook his head, turning on the shower. He didn't mind the ice-cold water. At least it was clean water. "We have twelve days before school starts. What do you want to do 'till then?" He called from the shower.

"I don't know. Oh actually do you want to go Circus?" Lavi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Circus? Why go there?"

"Because I met a girl who goes there. And let me tell you Allen she's smoking hot!" Lavi smiled just thinking about her.

"Really? What's her name?" He turned off the shower, drying himself off.

"Tsukumo. But hey listen, we have to get there at a certain time because her brother would not approve of her dating a guy from Order."

Allen reentered the room, picking out a white shirt and dark jeans. "Those guys from Circus think that they're better than us, huh?"

"Well they kind of are. They have more money and-"

"And are selfish little brats that don't care about anything but themselves." Allen finished in a hurry. He combed his hair down.

"I'm sure that's not true. There are other people there that are nice. I know Tsukumo's one of them."

He turned to glare at Lavi. "Oh yeah? And what about her brother? You said it yourself; he doesn't want her dating anyone from Order."

Lavi groaned and got out of bed. "Allen, sometimes I feel like you try to say the right thing, but it just comes out wrong."

"I'm telling you truth Lavi. Just because Circus has the rich and the royalty doesn't give them the right to act that way towards us."

"Since when have people in Circus treated you wrong?" Lavi snatched the comb from Allen's hand and began fixing his hair. "Listen. We won't even go in the buildings. Just around campus. Tsukumo should be meeting us by the Second Ship."

"I don't know Lavi." Allen hesitated. "What if we stand out?"

"Does it matter?" He changed his clothes into a blue shirt and black sweat pants. "Anyway. Before all that happens, we need a just bro's day. You and me and Yu."

Allen heaved a sigh. "Does he really have to go with us?"

"Yes!" Lavi knew that Yu Kanda and Allen Walker didn't get along so well. But he was determined to make them friends or even allies before they graduate.

"Fine. But if he tries to kill me, I'm going to kill you." He slammed the door on his way out, planning to meet Lenalee.

Lavi called after him, "Challenge accepted!"

CIRCUS:

"So I have to share my room with two other people?" Yogi repeated, sitting across from the Headmaster.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind. We have limited space here on the Second Ship. Unless of course you'd prefer them on the First."

The mention of the First Ship made Yogi jump. "No! No it's okay. They can stay with me."

"Good. I appreciate it Yogi." Hirato held out his hand. "You're a good kid."

He and Yogi shook hands. 'It's my pleasure."

Yogi walked around campus. There were two buildings for dormitories, the First Ship and the Second Ship. He stayed in the Second Ship along with Tsukumo and Hirato was their dorm advisor as well as the high school's head master.

School would be starting in less than two weeks and Yogi was bored out of his mind. He didn't do anything over the two-month long vacation. He wanted to spend some time with Tsukumo but she was away for most of the time. And no way was he going to spend his time with the First Ship students. They were the complete opposite of him. That's something he didn't like.

Later on the day, Yogi met his roommates Nai and Gareki. Nai was a small boy almost looked like ten and had white hair and scarlet eyes. Gareki was an average teenager with black hair, aviator goggles, and greenish gray eyes.

"Sorry if you don't like your new roommate, but we have no other place for you, so please, make yourself at home." Hirato said, welcoming the two to their new room.

"Kawai! They're so cute!" Yogi bear hugged them. "Welcome to Circus."

Gareki frowned and quickly pushed him off. He threw his backpack on the top bunk and climbed up on his bed. He laid down, ignoring the others below.

"Uhmm… Gareki?" Nai whispered. "Gareki?"

"What?" Gareki snapped.

"Yogi, please be patient with him. He's a bit shy. And don't push him to do things he doesn't want to do. He's your roommate, not your brother." Hirato explained before excusing himself.

Yogi helped Nai unpack his things. "Wow, you really do have a limited amount of clothes now do you? Don't worry, Circus will provide some for you. Next thing you know you're dressed like a prince!" He looked up at the top bunk. "Gareki, do you need help unpacking." The boy just turned away from them. "Aww."

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean it. Gareki isn't bad." Nai said sweetly. It irritated the dark haired boy that he sounded too innocent.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door. "Yes?" Yogi asked, finishing unpacking Nai's backpack.

The door opened and Nai saw a beautiful girl with blond hair in long pigtails and thick bangs framing her face.

"Tsukumo! Where've you been all this time?"

Tsukumo glanced down at Nai curiously and then up at Gareki's back. "I was out with Iva getting shopping clothes for your new roommates. Iva should have them. I just came to tell you that I have to go meet someone, okay? By Yogi!"

Before Yogi got a chance to ask her who, Tsukumo ran away.

At dusk, Lavi and Allen wandered into Circus territory. Allen saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and unbelievable eyes. She couldn't be who Lavi was talking about. She was gorgeous.

"Tsukumo!" Lavi called. It was her. The girl smiled as she realized who had said her name.

"Lavi!" She ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Allen looked away in discomfort. "You brought a friend." She said, letting him go.

"Oh yeah. This is Allen. He's the one I've told you about, my roommate."

She politely curtsied. "It's very nice to meet you Allen Walker. Lavi has told me very many things about you."

For a moment Allen was speechless. This girl, a girl from Circus was polite and sweet and kind. On top of all that, she seemed very sincere around Lavi. It wasn't until his roommate hit his shoulder that he was able to talk.

"Uhh yeah. Nice to meet you too." Lavi followed with a laugh and Tsukumo as well. Before he knew it, Allen was laughing too.

Gareki growled at the loudness of people's happiness. He opened the window and yelled, "Will you shut up!"

Tsukumo looked up, her heart stopping, but then regained its beat. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know we were bothering you." She bowed and led the boys to the park just outside of campus.

"Geez." Gareki shut the window and laid back down on the bed.

"Who were you yelling at?" Yogi asked.

"The girl who came in here earlier. And two other boys."

Yogi stopped for a moment. "What did the boys look like?"

"Eh, one had red hair and an eye patch. The other was short, like a bean sprout, with white hair. Don't ask me anymore questions." He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head

Yogi stared blankly in front of him. What were losers from Order doing hanging around with a girl like Tsukumo?


End file.
